Kakashi Prison
by shad432
Summary: Kakashi gets what he wants even if he has too keep them locked up. Yaoi lemon boy on boy
1. The plan

I don't own characters if I did kakashi would be main character.

Plz review. Be nice this is my first story

1 The Plan

Kakashi woke up at the red of dawn. "Aww' he yawned. He was bored he had the whole week off. He was in the living room reading his favorite book. When suddenly he noticed he had erection. He put the book down.

Kakashi began to rub is erection through his clothes. He was so horny. He slid off his pants & boxers letting his member free.

He grabbed his 9-inch member and began to stroke it up & down. "Oh" Kakashi moaned.

He started going faster and faster and moaning louder & louder. Kakashi took off his jacket and was fully nude. He moaned again.

He knew he was about too cum, but he went faster. "OH!" screamed Kakashi as his cum released & got all over his abdomen & stomach.

"Not as good as always" he said, "I need something to turn me on more bit what, I am tired of imagining having sex, but I don't want a relationship. I want to see people do It." he finished but whom. (Since this is in there world there is computers to watch P***)

Kakashi decided to stay nude he felt good and proud of his big member and abs. "who should I see? How?" he thought.

Then he heard boys talking he looked outside his window & saw Konoha's hottest boys Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and chouji walking to out of the village to the training field. He got an idea an evil idea. "What if I get them to have sex with each other or force them too?" This idea made him horny. He looked down at his member, which again was erect.

"Ill do it, no one will find out!" he cried, "What if they blab? I know they will be prisoners!

Where will I keep them?

Kakashi suddenly remembered he had a large basement. I can lock them in there. "Good thing know earth style I can make it bigger & with earth & lightning I can make steel!'

Everything was perfect. Naked Kakashi went down to his basement. Then he built one huge cell. Then a hall way leading to a shower were he was planning to make them shower once every two day but while chained to the wall.

Kakashi was pleased, his prison was ready all it was missing was the prisoners. He went into the shower. He turned it on. The hot warm water poured on his muscular body. "Ah." he said as the water massaged his back. He laid down on the bathtub floor letting the water passage his stomach and on his erect member. "Oh" he moaned as the droplets of water hit his member hard giving him a sense of pleasure. He had enough he grabbed his member once more and started to stroke it hard and fast then he began to think.' Who with whom. Whom should I make do the other? Naruto-Neji? Kiba-Shikamaru? Chouji-Lee?" One thing for sure was that he wanted to fuck them in the end. Each of them. He began to reach his climax again. He began moaning louder. "Ah!" he screamed as he shot his load all over his face. He cleaned himself up. Got out of the shower.

Then he put on his clothes. Lastly he left his house knowing that his six new to be prisoners were at the training field having a small party. After running secretly out of the village he made it to the field as his eyes fell upon the boys sitting around a campfire.

Kakashi undid his mask showing his sharing an eye. He gave a smirk as he saw the boys began to yawn.

He hid in the tree above them waiting for the right moment to strike & take his hot prizes.


	2. Kakashi Prison

2: Kakashi Prison

As soon as the 6 boys fell asleep around their campfire, Kakashi made his way down the tree. "Shadow clone jutsu." Poof. 7 Kakashi clones appeared. Kakashi quickly injected morphine into each of the boys so they wouldn't wake up.

"There." he said "Now, each of u carry one of them, except you two carry chouji together." The kakashis walked off back into the village unseen with the sleeping boys on there backs.

Once at Kakashi's house, they dropped the ninjas into the cell Kakashi had made. Kakashi smiled that his plan had worked the morphine wouldn't last long. They would be a wake soon.

Then they'll know what lies ahead. Kakashi's clone disappeared then Kakashi climbed up stairs. Once out of the basement Kakashi sealed the door "Sealing jutsu!" The door slammed shut then was covered by a seal. "There." Kakashi said.

Taking off his clothes but leaving on his tight underwear. Kakashi then went to his room and fell asleep. The next day Kakashi woke up 6 am to see if his prisoners were up. He was just in his underwear when he released the seal to the basement.

He went down the stairs & lit the lanterns revealing the entire room. "What." Kakashi. heard someone saying. He realized they were barley waking up. "Where are we?" one said, "How did we get here?" They were now all awake when they saw Kakashi Sensei watching them.

"Kakashi help us!" Kiba said. "Now why should I Kiba," he answered, "Welcome to Kakashi Prison" "What?" Naruto said. "Let us out!" Neji demanded. "No, you are now my prisoners you will live here & be my personal entertainment."

"How will we be entertainment?" asked Lee & Shikamaru. "You all have sex with each other in pairs. If you don't listen ill force you." "Like the hell we are!" Naruto yelled!

"Rasengar!" as soon as it was developing it burst in Naruto's face.

"What the?" "The shots I gave cuts your ability to do jutsu. You all are trapped."

"No!" Chouji yelled. "The others will come." "No they are on a mission; they'll be back in a month." The boys looked at each other nervously would they really have to have sex with one another.

"Now." Kakashi said. "I am getting horny now you Neji fuck Lee now!" As soon as Kakashi said that Lee got nervous, he has secretly always liked Neji. Would Neji do it?

"No way!" Neji yelled. "Do it now or else!" "You can't make me." "Oh really." Kakashi said smiling. Suddenly 10 shadow clones appeared in the cage. Ninja tired to fight them but their chakra was gone. 6 clones chained the boys up except for Neji.

"Take this!" The shadow clones started beating up the defenseless Hyuja. "Ah!" Neji cried as he tried to fight back. Then the 4 clones dragged Neji out of the cage. Taking of his clothes even his boxers showing his flaccid member.

They held him down. Making him sit on all fours. The real Kakashi took off his underwear letting his erection free. Panting Neji tried to brake free but couldn't. Suddenly Kakashi thrusted himself into the smaller ninja. "AHH!!!!" Neji screamed.

Kakashi had made no preparations or gave no warning he just thrusted his member into the ninja's tight ass. Even though they were pinned down. The other boys still saw what was happening to Neji.

Kakashi didn't care he slammed his member hard into the ass. Making sure Neji would receive no pleasure only pain. Neji cried each time Kakashi hit his prostate. "Please stop! IT hurts!" Kakashi ignored the cries & continued. In & out he went.

"Fuck ya!" Kakashi cried. "Take this cock in!" "Come on bitch beg for it to be over. Beg!" Kakashi grabbed Neji's hips then started slamming in hard. Each time he slammed his member inside you could hear the slapping noise Kakashi's balls made when he hit Neji's ass.

"AHH!!" Neji continued to cry for several minutes. "Almost done pussy next time you'll learn to listen!" It was over. Kakashi gave a big moan when he shot his load inside the ninja's ass. Kakashi pulled out of Neji.

"Next time do as you're told." He said in a cold voice. The clones holding Neji disappeared. Neji crawled to the cage. Kakashi then threw him in and locked the cage tight. The naked ninja stayed at the corner without saying a word.

The rest of the clones disappeared. The rest of the boys were silent. "Now you all better do as I say or you'll end up like your pal here, maybe even worse." Kakashi said. He threw Neji's underwear into the cage.

"So you wont be naked, your clothes are all torn up." Kakashi said as he left the basement sealing it behind him. The leaf ninja knew now what they are up against. Lee helped Neji put on his boxers. Then Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru said

"We have to escape Kakashi prison, but we will have to hold out until there is a perfect chance."


	3. Life in prison Seperation

3 Life in Prison/ Separation

It has been 2 days since Kakashi raped Neji. The poor ninja still can't walk straight without feeling pain in his ass. Shikamaru paced around the cell thinking "There has to a way out of here, before we have to have sex with each other or worse."

"I am hungry!" cried Chouji. "Well to bad!" Kiba screamed. The cell was hot and dirty. Kiba & Naruto didn't wear their shirts anymore it was to humid in the cell. Neji had no choice the clothes he had was his boxers.

Suddenly the basement door opened. Kakashi stepped inside. "Hello prisoners. I bet you guys are hungry & very hot" "Fuck off." Neji said. Kakashi laughed at the remark. "Neji don't make it happen again maybe even worse." Kakashi made 10 clones appear in the cell.

"Its bath day. I can't have you guys smell when you are making love." The clones injected them with a shot to keep there chakra low. "No I was barley getting it back." Lee cried.

Once they were chained all together. They were forced to walk in single file.

They entered the shower room. It had six shower heads in total. They were put under one, then chained to the wall. "Go ahead. You can use the soap that is hanging on the wall."

The ninja clones tore of the boys clothes except for there underwear for which they slid off them. They began to take a shower. The soap smelled good. The clones disappeared and Kakashi left the room.

"We need to get out of here!" Said Kiba. "How the chains are thick." Naruto said.

"Sorry guys we are going to be staying here for a while." The knew he was right.

There was no hope of escaping.

Meanwhile Kakashi use a Earth Style Jutsu to blend in with the earth to see them showering. He look at their naked bodies. "Yes!" he thought. Kiba member was quite big and had some hair. He saw as Kiba grabbed his member and pumped it a little before anyone noticed. Then he began to wash his stomach not to mention his abs, which were rock hard. His body was gorgeous. Looking at Naruto also made him excited.

Naruto member was not as big as Kiba's but close enough. He also had little hair and had a 4 pack. Same with Shikamaru & Lee. Chouji had the smallest member and had no abs at all. Neji's member was in the middle for the biggest.

Kakashi liked what he saw and made a chart of whos the biggest. It was Kiba then Naruto then Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, and lastly Chouji. Kakashi was pleased. He planned to have fun very soon.

After the shower, they were put back in their cell & were give their boxer. Lastly were feed Ramen. This cycle lasted for 2 weeks until Kakashi wanted to change things.

It has been 2 weeks and a half in total. Kakashi hadn't tried anything on them. He was making plans. The boys woke up when they heard a noise. That's all they ever did. The shots kakashi gave them drained there energy.

"What do you want!" Kiba growled. "Its not shower day." Shikamaru said. Kakashi smiled. " Things are going to be different from now on." "What do you mean?" lee asked.

8 shadow clones chained them up.

"They marched through the rock hall way. "Take these two in there." Kakashi said while pointing to Neji & Lee. "What!" Neji yelled. I said things are going to be different didn't I. I am separating you guys into groups of three."

"Why?" Chouji asked. " So you guys cant plot to escape." The boys didn't respond. They had planned to escape the day when kakashi would give them there chakra leach shot. Neji & Lee were forced into the room. Then they shut the iron door.

"Them in there." Kakashi said. Shikamaru & Chouji entered. The door slammed shut when Naruto and Kiba entered their room. "This cant be happening." Kiba said. " I know, now we are separated." In room one, Neji and Lee were exploring what was in there room. It had a big bed, a lamp, a fridge filled with water, and a bathroom as small as a closet. "I hate this!" Neji yelled banging the steel door.

"Neji calm down." Lee said. "Don't worry one day we will be free." " You don't understand what I have been through!" Neji yelled. "Neji I do. Kakashi raped you. I know the pain you feel. Just trust me. We will be free," lee said before going to sleep.

Neji couldn't believe it. Lee cared for him. For the first time he felt something for Lee. He laid down next to him and fell asleep right next to his new crush.

ROOM 2

"Shikamaru what are you doing." Chouji asked. "Thinking." he answered. " There has to be someway to communicate with the others & come up with a plan to escape." "Shikamaru relax. Sleep we'll need who knows what is going to happen." "Fine." The two friends then fell asleep on their bed.

ROOM 3

Naruto & Kiba sat down on the bed. They didn't talk. They just thought. "why did that bitch leave me here with Naruto?" "Why with Kiba!" "Well," Kiba said breaking the silence, " We better get some rest." Naruto agreed. "Its hotter in here than our old cell!" Kiba exclaimed. Both laying down on the bed. Naruto And Kiba faced the opposite way.

"I'm dying of the heat!" Kiba thought. He then began sliding off his boxers. "There much better." he thought. Now naked Kiba felt much better. He hoped Akamaru would soon find hi scent and track him down. Naruto's snore kept Kiba up. Suddenly when Naruto turned around his boxers went down a little revealing his member.

Kiba had seen Naruto's and the other's members several time in the shower but this close.

Kiba's member got hard. "Shit." Kiba thought. " I don't like Naruto! I'm straight." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. That night Naruto woke up. To his surprise Kiba was naked! "What the hell!" He whispered.

He observed Kiba's member. It was bigger than his own and hairier. "Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba didn't hear he was sound a sleep. Suddenly Naruto got an erection. "Shit" he thought. He sled off his boxers. Then Naruto did something he would regret. He licked Kiba's member. Kiba suddenly moved scaring Naruto.

Naruto thought he was caught. Getting so scared he fell of the bed. He hit his head hard on the wall. "Ah!" he groaned. "What the..!" Kiba said. Getting up. "Ah! Naruto what are you doing! Why are "you naked!" "Why are you naked!" Naruto said hiding his erection. "Well it was hot in here so. You know." Kiba answered. "Why does it bug you that I am naked." Naruto said. "No." "Its okay with me I sleep naked too. Now please go back to sleep." Naruto jumped back in bed. Then fell asleep. Kiba then turned around. Before falling asleep he felt his member and thought "Why is it wet?"


	4. Chapter 4

In a bind

The next morning Kiba woke up. He was naked due to the fact that the previous night was really hot. He looked at Naruto in which was still asleep. He then noticed he had an erection. He really wanted to stroke it but he didn't want to wake Naruto. Kiba tried to ignore it but couldn't. he slowly began stroking his 8 inch cock.

He gave a small moan of pleasure. He started going faster and faster. "oh" he moaned. He was really horny by now. He continued to jack for about 2 minutes.

Then pre cum leaked out. Using it as lubricant he began to stroke harder. "OH!" he moaned when he shot his hot load all over his body and the bed. Kiba then let go of his cock and began to relax.

"What the hell!" Kiba heard. To his amazement Naruto was awake. "you left cum all over the bed! why are you jacking!" Kiba couldn't talk. Then he realized that Naruto had wood. "well speak for yourself!" Naruto couldn't think of anything to say. Kiba then used a cloth in the room to clean the cum. Still both naked they just lied on the bed.

Suddenly Kakashi burst throw the door. He wore only black boxer briefs. "well how are my sex slaves." "Fuck off!" Kiba yelled. Kakashi looked down gazing at Kiba's member. " I see you have been wanking today." he said. Kiba lifted himself of the bed and made an assault on Kakashi. Pow! Kiba was on the floor unconscious. "Fool," Kakashi exclaimed. "Did you forget the shots that take away al your chakra." Naruto then quickly made an attempt to attack Kakashi. No use Naruto ended up on his stomach on the bed.

"Hmm. Nice ass." Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto tried to get up but Kakashi summoned chains and tied Naruto's arms and legs to the bed. Kakashi then sled off his tight underwear revealing his big dick. He jumped on Naruto's back and licked his back until he reached his butt. Wack! He began to spank the ninja's ass leaving it red. "Ah!" Naruto yelled. " I'm gonna enjoy this." Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear. "Get off! Please!" Kakashi then spread Naruto's butt checks apart. Then he stuck his now 11 in dick up the teen's ass. "AH!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"shut up." Kakashi continued to hump Naruto. "Oh your ass is so tight!" Wack he spanked him again. "OH YEAH!" "TAKE THIS COCK! TAKE IT!" Kakashi screamed. "Please your hurting me! Kakashi why are you doing this…….AH!!!" the teen screamed. Then Kakashi stuck his entire cock up Naruto's ass hitting his prostate. "HMMM. OH YEAH. YOU LIKE THIS DO YOU!" "NO!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi then began to hump harder and harder. Wack! He spanked the ninja's ass again. "OH YEAH. DON'T YOU THINK ITS OVER JUST CAUSE I CUM! TAKE IT BITCH!"

Kiba woke up. He's stomach felt like hell. He felt his naked body and realized what had happened. Suddenly he heard noise. "OH YEAH! OH! IM GONNA CUM. YOU BETTER BE READY!" Kiba opened his eyes to his sight he saw naked Kakashi fucking Naruto. "AH!" Kakashi delivered his load into Naruto's ass. He pulled out quickly of the teen's ass. Naruto gasped in pain as he did. He turned and saw Kiba staring. "well look who woke up." Kakashi said. Kiba was to frightened to speak. "Well as you can see your body here got the worst part. But your part is just as bad" Kakashi said with a smirk as he stroked his once again hard dick.

Naruto still chained looked up to see what Kakashi had in mind. Quickly Kakashi grabbed Kiba's head and put it in front of his cock. "Suck." Kakashi said in a cold voice. Kiba hesitated. "Do it or else." That was enough for Kiba he knew or else would be bad. He took Kakashi's 11 inch dick in his mouth. Kiba pumped and licked Kakashi's dick and balls. "OH YEAH. SUCK IT. TAKE IN YOUR MOUTH!" he trusted his dick further down Kiba's throat. Kiba tried not to gag. He continued to suck Kakashi's member. "OH YEAH LICK MY DICK SUCK MY BALLS!" Kiba did what he was told.

Naruto watched as Kiba sucked Kakashi's dick. Naruto tried to move but his ass hurt from being rapped earlier. As he watched he felt his own member rise. He wanted to wank so bad. He looked at Kiba's perfect body. Then at his dick. Kiba's dick was bigger than Naruto's and he had more hair. He was couldn't believe he wanted to suck Kiba's dick he wanted him. He never thought as himself as gay but as he looked at Kiba being force to suck their kidnapper's dick after he had been fuck by him it turned him on.

"OH KIBA HE SUCK NICELY. IM GONNA CUM!" Kakashi then cummed into Kiba's mouth. "Swallow he demanded. Kiba then swallowed the bitter cum. Kiba then released Kakashi's dick from his mouth. Kakashi then unchained Naruto then he saw Naruto's bonner. HMM if I can get them to fuck! He thought he took there underwear which were on the floor leaving them completely naked. He left the room and locked it. His foot steps were heard until Kakashi went upstairs to his room. Kiba then laid down next to Naruto . Neither said a word. Suddenly Naruto grabbed Kiba's cock and began to stroke it. "What are you doing!" "Kiba I.. dont know what to say but I want you. After what I saw today… I hate Kakashi for what he did to me but you…." Kiba smiled and jumped on top of Naruto and they began to kiss each other. "Oh Naruto." "Oh Kiba." As they made out Kakashi used hidden mist to watch them as he gently stroked his member.


End file.
